Isaac Vorontsov
Issac Vorontsov (Ike for short) is one of the leading protagonist in the first novel of JSA: The World. Ike first appears in Saturday's Rise as the academy student who was harassed by bullies, as Justin stepped in to rescue him. After the duo manage to escape the football jocks and lay low in the Wilcox Corporation, Ike introduces himself and thanks Justin for helping him out back there. To show his appreciation, Ike promised to give Justin and his brothers something as a token of gratitude -namely tickets for the Moonlight Festival. However when an intruder enters the festival and bombs the area with chemical smoke, Ike and his other friends inhale the gas, wake up fatigued and decide to head home. Once they all start exhibiting newly acquired powers, Ike and his friends are then recruiting by the Joined Services Agency, to aid in their fight against The Mubarak. Role In Story Powers & Abilities *'Replica Physiology': Although he initially displayed no powers even after his peers gained their abilities, Ike's entire physiology changed, as he no longer possessed the need to wear glasses, grew notably taller overnight and seemed to have gained a sort of muscular build, according to Raven. Its only until after he absorbed the black drone's shard when he was able to actually become field member, as opposed to just being a support member. Unlike his other teammates, Ike seems to lack both a weakness and a strength. *'Sound Manipulation': Subsequent to absorbing the black drone's shard, Ike displayed great prowess in manipulating sound. Examples include emitting massive soundwaves by just his willpower alone and even possessing the power to create an ultra soundwave so powerful that it was clearly visible. He may perhaps be the only character in the series to display such skill. *'Regeneration': Ike displayed this skill during his final confrontation with Khalid Mubarak, when he shot Ike multiple times and his wounds were able to heal instantly for Ike to continue fighting. *'Familiar Spawning': Ike is able to use his replica powers to respawn the very same black drone he absorbed out into combat for him to control and manipulate freely. *'Keen Intellect': He's a smart guy compared to some of the other characters. Fate and destiny.png|Nihilo and Ike- Two halves of a whole Issac-sketch-small.png|Isaac Vorontsov- The Monochrome Genius Issac-Monochrome Genius.png|The Monochrome Genius Shadow Ike Assassin-small.png|His shadow known as the Grayscale Assassin Trivia *Ike's surname, "Vorontsov" may hint that he may be of Russian descent. *Ike's ability to keep the power of a pseudo hints that he had to be something other than human. According to The Aftermath, humans can only use a pseudo's power temporarily, whereas Ike is able to permanently keep a pseudo's power. It may be possible that Ike either became or obtained replica powers the moment he inhaled the chemical smoke from the Moonlight Festival and needed to acquire additional abilities later on to actually use them in combat. Category:Replica Category:Filii Nihilum Category:JSA Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Male